


Deere in the Headlights

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, chloes a fuckin bitch in this, christine sets her two ex boyfriends up, deere, let christine say fuck!!!!!, mr heere adopts jake, post squip, rich and michael are supportive to the max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: i think about you a little more than i shouldor where jake dillinger is in love and jeremy is terrified





	Deere in the Headlights

Jake Dillinger found himself outside Jeremy Heere's house on a cold February night.

He was hesitant. What was he doing? He knew Jeremy had a small house, the other had absoluetly no reason to let him in but Jake didn't have a choice, he had no where else where he could stay. He knocked on the door, his hand slipping back to grab onto his crutches.

The door opened and Jake found himself wishing it would actually be Jeremy's dad, however it wasn't and Jake was staring.

Jeremy stood at the door, wearing star wars fleece pants and a wet black t-shirt with the words ''Don't mess with the empire'' printed in red blocky lettering. A towel hung around his shoulders.

''Hey Jake'' Jeremy said, too calm for someone looking so fucking nerdy. God, it was borderline adorably dorky. He ran his fingers through his hair ''What are you doing here?''

Not fucking good and it was all his fault. He almost forgot why he was really here, had Jeremy always been this... stunning?

''I uh- house is... gone'' He said lamely. Great fucking job Dillinger he's gonna think you're super fucking lame now.

That, however, didn't happen, in fact Jeremy just smiled and stepped aside ''Come on in''

The house was even smaller on the inside. There was a small living room connected to the kitchen and a small hall that led to what Jake could only imagine were bedrooms. It was almost cozy very differeny from his old house.

''You're probably used to something bigger, right?'' Jeremy said awkwardly, his face red from embarrassment.

''No, no! Not at all... I just wasn't expecting this''

''A-anyways, what are you doing here?'' He asked, pulling the towel from his neck and hanging it on one of the dining room chairs.

''Uh- well you see I've been staying with Rich since the party but his dad came home today... and well he made me leave''

''So you want to stay-'' He started but was interrupted by what he could only assume was Mr. Heere ''Jeremy! Who was at the door?!'' Jeremy dad yelled.

Jeremy blushed, his face getting even redder by embarasment ''Come downstairs dad!'' He yelled back. A few footsteps later, his dad came down wearing flannel pants with a white shirt.

Jake waved. Always good to make good first impressions right? ''Hello sir'' 

Mr. Heere looked surprised to see someone he didn't know in his own house ''Oh hello!'' He glanced at Jeremy ''Why didn't you tell me you have other friends besides Michael?''

''We just became friends recently dad''

''No matter! Where are your parents, son? Do they know you're here?''

He would've been better prepared for any other question; why both his legs were broken, how he knew Jeremy but definitely not anyhting about his parents, heck he didn't even know anyhting about them.

''I-i'm afraiod my parnets have been on a buisness trip for the last few months'' He lied.

''And they just left you alone?'' He could see the worry on Mr. Heere's face, an adult actually caring for him? The feeling was new.

Jake laughed, desperately trying to get rid of the weight he was feeling in his chest ''Y-yeah, they dont even know my house burned do-''

Mr. Heere interrupted again. Did he do that a lot ''WHAT? What's your name, son?''

''Jake Dillinger''

Mr. Heere turned to Jeremy and Jake could just feel the man smiling ''Jake will be staying with us, Jeremy. At least until dinner'' He said, glancing back at Jake and winking badly. ''Take him to your room to get changed, don't want him to get sick''

Jeremy grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him to his room. He didn't say anything to his dad but Jake was more concerned by how soft and warm Jeremy's hands were, they were thin and pale but so warm, it made Jake's chest feel warmer.

His room was small and frankly a bit messy but it just yelled Jeremy.

''A-ah I'm so sorry!'' He stammered. ''He's been trying really hard to be a better dad and fuck it's so embarrasing'' He said, kicking some things under his bed

''Jer! Chill, okay? Your dad seems very sweet'' He reassured him. Jake was really happy, his own dad had never really treated him like that but Mr. Heere was so caring about Jeremy even ti the point he was letting a complete stranger stay in his house.

Jeremy handed him a shirt and some sweatpants ''I don't use them a lot, since they're too big on me but here see if they fit''

The clothes were warm and they had a faint smell of watermelon. He hugged them to his chest ''Thanks Jere... you really didn't have to do all this y'know?''

''I know but I would feel really guilty otherwise'' He said smiling.

Fuck that was cute and it wasn't only that sweet smile. He was doing something he thought only Rich would do and he had been friends with Rich for two years.

Jeremy Heere was golden. 

Jake could feel his heartbeat quicken, he didn't like Jeremy like that... right? On the other hand who wouldn't? He was adorable. Perfect brown hair that fell on one side of his face, a sharp angular face and the most stunning blue eyes Jake had ever seen.

Jeremy helped him put the clothes on, his crutches making it fucking hard to do by himself.

He tried to start a conversation after he was already wearing Jeremy's clothes. ''So how are things with Christine?'' He asked nonchalantly. 

''She uh- broke up with me two days ago'' He said, dumping jake´s wet clothes in his laundry basket.

''She did?'' Fuck. He didn't know that. Jake was long over Christine and he had been happy she started dating Jeremy, they both deserved someone who loved them.

''Yeah, something about not being ready for another relationship after y'know''

He did know and fuck did he regret it. During the party he had abandoned Christine to go fuck Chloe. It was a dick move, it was something movie assholes did and he fucking hated himself for it.

''Oh I'm sorry to hear that Jeremy''

He smiled faintly ''It's alright''

It was awkward. Jake felt awkward and he was sure Jeremy did too.

The sound of Jake's phone pierced the air. He glanced at it, the face of none other than Christine Canigula smiled up at him. He shouldn't answer it, Jeremy was here and besides how did Christine even know where he was?

Then it hit him. Rich must've told her, she was worried. He couldn't do that to her.

''I should uh- take it''

Jeremy didn't answer. He just grabbed the laundry basket and walked out of the room.

''Jake!'' Christine screeched when he took the call.

''H-hey Chris''

''Where have you been?! Rich called saying you got kicked out? Where are you?!''

''I'm at Jeremy's house'' He said simply.

He could just imagine Christine's face.

''Jeremy's house?''

''Chris I-''

She interrupted him. Why was everyone doing that today?

''How is he?''

So that was it.

'He's okay Chris... just a bit heartbroken''

He could physically see Christine sigh. ''Fuck! I just wish it didn't have to be like that! Jeremy's sweet but I can't-''

''Chris you don't have to apologize to me. I don't even think you have to apologize to Jeremy. all that matters is that you're happy''

''Jake, why did you go to Jeremy's house?''

''It was close..''

''Don't you fucking lie to me Dillinger'' She accused

''I'm not lying!''

''yes you are! I happen to know both Jenna and Brooke are way closer to Rich's house than Jeremy is''

Why did he go with Jeremy then? Christine was completely right. He was good friends with Jenna and Brooke and yet the idea of seeing Jeremy had been almost intoxicating.

He was sweet and awkward but not in an annoying way in an endearing way that made your heart want to jump out of your chest and-

Fuck.

''Jake?'' Christine asked cautiously, interrupting his thoughts.

''Chris I think I like Jeremy'' He said quietly, almost whispering.

He liked Jeremy. Oh god, he liked Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are appreciated!!!!


End file.
